Uma Fic da Bakatsuki XD
by Wolffy39
Summary: Uma História contando o mundo secreto e baka dos Akatsukis XD
1. Quando os Akas acordam

Uma Fic da Bakatsuki XD

Pain: Ei! òÓ Eu não permiti que você fizesse esses trocadilhos ridículos e contrangedores òÓ

Wolffy: Pain, Meu Querido... SE VOCÊ NÃO CALAR A BOCA NESSE EXATO MINUTO EU ACABO COM ESSA COISA QUE VOCÊ POPULARMENTE CHAMA DE CARA! ÒÓ

Pain: ' Sabe, até que é engraçado mesmo '

Wolffy: Também te adoro o

Agarra Pein pelo pescoço

Pein não agüenta e cai, atordoado

Wolffy: Acho que ele morreu ' Gomen, Pein-sama '

Bom, essa é uma fic de comédia que eu vou escrever aqui (--'). É sobre o dia-a-dia da Akatsuki, revelando todos os segredos mais secretíssimos dos integrantes '

Erhm...Recompondo a pose Bom, Leiam a minha fic e se gostarem, mandem Reviews, Okay? Brigada! 3

Em um dia normal, somente Itachi e Kisame haviam acordado

Itachi: Não tem nada a dizer, não?¬/\¬

Kisame: Erhm...º-º É o seu aniversário?

Itachi: Não /\ Seu idiota, BOM-DIA /\ 

Kisame: Tá, Bom-dia --'

Itachi: Tarde demais /\ 

Kisame: --'

Itachi: Eu quero o Sucrilhos /\ 

Kisame: Acabo, só tem Nescau.

Itachi: Mas eu quero o Sucrilhos /\ 

Kisame: Come o Nescau

Itachi: /\ 

Kisame: /\ 

Hidan e Kakuzo acordam e vão até a sala

Hidan: Dava pra vocês falarem baixo, por? 

Kakuzo: Itachi, você queria o Sucrilhos, certo?

Itachi: Você comprou???/-\

Kakuzo: Não, comi o resto ontem sapskapskaopskasopk XD

Itachi: Seu Cretino de uma figa! Ò/\Ó

Itachi tenta esgoelar Kakuzo

Hidan: Kisame ¬¬

Kisame: Bom-Dia, por

Hidan: Aff ¬¬

Depois de uma hora ou duas, Pein e Konan acordam

Impressionante como eles acordam em duplas XD

Kisame dorme no ombro de Itachi

Pein: Yo

Konan: Yo 3

Itachi: Bom-Dia, dorminhocos ¬/\¬

Konan: Seu Poio ¬¬

Itachi: Seu origami ò/\Ó

Konan: Sua fuinha 

Itachi: /\ 

Konan: 

Hidan: Para com isso, seus por do cara

Konan: Seu Malfoy! òÓ

Hidan: Sua...

Pein: Cala a boca, seu put òÓ

Hidan: ¬¬

Konan: Valeu, Pein...

Pein: -

Konan :...Zinho ¬¬

Itachi : Aff...Que melaçã...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH /\ 

Hidan: Alguém morreu? O.O

Kakuzo: Foi Assaltado? O.O

Konan: Atacado? O.O

Pein: Estuprado? O.O

Todos – Pein: Õ.õ

Pein: Erhm… Õ.õ Que aconteceu ?

Itachi: O Kisame babou no meu pijaminha fofo /\ 

Pein: aspkaskasopkaskapapskapokaspaosk XD Machões não têm pijaminhas fofos XD

Itachi: Claro, senhor do pijaminha dos pôneizinhos coloridos com coraçõezinhos no bumbum ¬/\¬

Pein: I Hate You ¬¬

Tobi, Deidara e Sasori Sem aquela marionete acordam

Deidara: Tobi Ò\\ Pára de me seguir Ò\\

Tobi: Não estou te seguindo, estou seguindo os seus passos, Deidara-Senpai.

Deidara: Como não pensei nisso??? ¬\\ E EU JÁ DISE QUE TENHO PAI, PORRA!!! Ò\\

Sasori: PÁRA DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO, CARA !!! Òó

Deidara: PÁRA DE GRITAR NO MEU, SASORI-DANNA! Ò\\

Sasori: RESPEITE O SEU MESTRE Òó

Pein: Parem com isso, seus merdas 

Deidara e Sasori param

Sasori e Deidara: Gomen, Pein-Sama --'

Pein se vira para Konan

Pein: Viu, Konan? Eu sempre cuido dessas coisas com calma e tranquilid...

Konan: Todo mundo escutou os palavrões ¬¬

Pein: --'


	2. Mas o que comer no café da manhã?

Yo 3 Muito obrigada pelas Reviews, já que vocês gostaram, eu vou postar mais 3

Depois que Pein preparou o Café-da-Manhã

Pein: Konanzinha! Fiz um café-da-manhã especial pra você! Tem Bacon, ovos e panquecas em forma de uma carinha n.n

Konan: Erhm...—' Suponho que você quer que eu coma isso...Estou certa? –'

Pein: Certíssima, como sempre! n.n

Konan: Então...Tá...—'

# Konan Come o Lanchinho especial #

Konan: Feliz agora? ¬¬

Pein: Muito n.n

Deidara: Pein-Sama, e o NOSSO lanchinho especial, Un? # Olhos brilhando #

Pein: Seus cães sarnentos, você acham que eu vou fazer um lanchinho em forma de carinha feliz pra vocês? òÓ Eu não sou dona-de-casa! òÓ

Akatsukis: Sabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemos ¬¬

Pein: Bom mesm...HEI!!! ÒÓ

# Zetsu acorda e vai até a sala #

Zetsu: Tive um sonho tão bom...

Sasori: Que foi? Sonhou com uma garota planta? ¬¬

Zetsu: Melhor, sonhei com uma garota planta # Babando #

Sasori: Impressionante ¬¬

Pain: Vão ao mercadinho comprar mantimentos ù.ú

Tobi: Que??? Õ.õ

Pain: Aff ¬¬ Comprem alguma cosia pra vocês comerem, seu tapado ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Tobi comprar com dinheiro em cima da mesa de Kakuzo n.n

Kakuzo: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!! VOCÊ NUNCA COLOCARÁ SUAZS PATAS NO MEU DINHEIRINHO MARAVILHOSO! NUNCA! JAMAIS! NEVER! ÒÓ

# Kakuzo sai correndo atrás de Tobi pelo covil todo, até que eles trombam com Zetsu e a plant...Digo, o Akatsuki pega eles pelo colarinho e os leva até o carro #

Deidara: Desde quando nós temos carro??? Õ.\\

Sasori: Sei lá Õ.õ

Hidan: Quem vai dirigir?

Itachi: EU! EU! EUUUUU! \o/

Deidara: Não mesmo, sua fuinha, lembra de última vez que você dirigiu até o Mac Donald's ??? Ò.\\

Flash – Back

# Itachi dirigindo na velocidade da luz #

Kisame: Quando foi que ele tirou a carteira de motorista??? XX'

# Hidan e Tobi se abraçam #

Hidan e Tobi: MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEE! XX'

Sasori: Acho que vou molhar as calças XX'

# Zetsu se fecha #

Deidara: Itachi, seu filho de uma égua, pare esse carro já!!! Õ.\\

# Itachi solta uma risada maligna #

Fim do Flash – Back

Itachi: Vocês é que são delicados demais ¬/.\¬

Deidara: Alguém mais quer dirigir?

Sasori: Deixa eu dirigir, eu sou o mais velho ú.ú

Hidan: Acho que não preciso comentar ¬¬

# Sasori dirige até o mercadinho da Esquina #


	3. O Mercadinho

Yo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu vou continuar quando eu perceber quando vocês gostarem e quando eu puder, claro n.n

# Chegando no mercadinho #

Itachi: Mas que bosta, Sasori, tu é lerdo pra dedéu /.\ 

-- Dicionário Itachiano:

-Lerdo pra Dedéu: Correr a 120 Kms/h --

Sasori: Aff ¬¬ Cala a boca, seu merda ¬¬

Itachi: Ora, Seu Pinóquio!!! Ò/.\Ó

Deidara: Hei! Não chinge o meu Danna, Só EU posso xingar ele, seu olherudo Ò.\\

Sasori: Muito bem Deid... Ora seu... Ò.Ó

Deidara: Gomen, Danna .\\

Itachi: Seu baka! 1º- Eu não tenho orelhas grandes e 2º- É O-LHE-RU-DO! /.\ 

Deidara: Eu tava falando das O-LHEI-RAS .\\

Hidan: Aff, Calen-se, seus travecos!!!!! . Porra, vocês ficam discutindo essas putarias o dia todo . Os meus ouvidos vão estourar de tanto ouvir essas merdas, caralho . 

Todos – Hidan: Õ.õ

Hidan: Que foi???¬¬

# Eles chegam perto da porta do mercadinho #

Itachi: Porta se abra para um overpower como eu entrar Ú/.\Ú

# A porta não se abre #

Itachi: Não questione a minha autoridade, porta inferior, deixe-me entrar Ú/.\Ú

# A porta não se abre² #

Itachi: AGORA CHEGA, SUA MALDITA! VAI ABRIR POR MAL! AMATERASU!!!!! Ò/.\Ó

# Itachi lança o fogo negro na porta #

Deidara: Sua anta! É uma porta automática .\\

# Eles pisam na área detectora da porta e ela abre #

Itachi: Eu...Eu...Eu...Eu sabia disso! Overpowers sempre testam seus subordinados idiotas Ú/.\Ú

Zetsu: Entra logo, porra . 

Tobi: Zetsu-san, por um minuto achei que você era o Hidan, mas aí eu percebi que a sua voz tava grave demais pra ser dele...

Hidan: Que foi que ce disse, seu puto?! òÓ

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy :3 Hidan is a good boy :3 Hidan não poder bater em Tobi porque le é um good boy :3

Hidan: Tobi levar uma surra de Hidan porque falou merda òÓ

Tobi: Olha! Uma loja de Brinquedos! n.n

# Tobi sai correndo pra ver a vitrine da loja #

Kisame: Um aquário! n.n

# Kisame vai #

Hidan: Artigos religiosos n.n

# Hidan vai #

Zetsu: Floricultura n.n

# Zetsu vai #

Sasori: Loja de esculturas em madeira n.n

# Sasori vai #

Deidara: Papelaria n.\\

Itachi: Pape...laria??? ¬/.\¬

Deidara: Em papelarias, são vendidas argilas n.\\

Itachi: Faz sentido ¬/.\¬

# Deidara vai #

Itachi: Vamos comprar pão, Kakuzo ¬/.\¬

Kakuzo: Okay

# Eles chegam na área de pães e frios e fazem os pedidos #

Padeiro: Yare, yare...Os pães são 20 centavos n.n

Kakuzo: O QUE???? 20 CENTAVOS? Você acha que a gente fabrica dinheiro? òÓ

Padeiro: Mas é baratinho...

Itachi: Baratinho uma porra, ta ligado? Dá logo essa coisa e some da nossa frente ò/.\Ó

Padeiro: Mas eu tenho que ganhar dinheiro para sustentar a minha família, 20 centavos é uma miséria!

Kakuzo: Num to nem ligando òÓ Itachi, sabe o que fazer!

Itachi: MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! Ò/.\Ó

# O padeiro vê uma ilusão com o Mangekyou Sharingan e cai duro no chão #

# Deidara, que já havia comprado argila, vê a cena #

Deidara: Suas antas .\\

Kakuzo: Ai nega :B

Itachi: A gente só tava mostrando a nossa...

Deidara: Burrice .\\

Itachi: Aff, cala a boca seu...

Deidara: Cala você! .\\ Vamos embora antes que você mate todos aqui presentes .\\

# Todos estavam reunidos ao lado do carro com o que tinham comprado mas faltava um... #

Sasori: Tobi, vai buscar o Filho da égua do Kisame . 

Tobi: Mas ele não vai querer sair do Pet Shop!

Sasori: Foda-se, Good boys fazem o que o Sasori manda . Traga-o nem que você tenha que arrastar ele até aqui . 

Tobi: Okay! n.n

# Tobi vai #

Hidan: Pô, essa foi fácil n.n

Sasori: É fácil fazer o Tobi mudar de idéia n.n

# No Pet Shop #

Tobi: Kisame-san! Vamos, estamos esperando você pr ir pro covil!

Kisame: Não . Estou falando coma minha prima . Faz tanto tempo que eu não encontro ele # Olhos brilhando #

Tobi: Mas o Sasori-san...Você pode comprar ela n.n

# Kisame compra...Sua prima XD #

# Todos entram no carro e chegam na covil #


	4. A Fita Maligna

Uma Fic da Bakatsuki – Parte 4

Uma Fic da Bakatsuki – Parte 4

Yo! n.n

Vlw pelas reviews --no caso, só uma, mas são só detalhes ú.ú --, sem elas, eu não teria continuado n.n Tudo bem que eu demorei um milênio pra postar esse capitulo, mas que se dane u.ú Tava escrevendo outra fic n.n

Que **emo**.ção Ç.Ç

Erhm...'-' Chega disso... Eu sei que no último cap. Teve uns " Pequenos" errinhos de português... ( Tipo chamar o Kisame de Sasori, "Quero falar Coma minha prima"...etc)Mas vou tentar ser menos Analfabégica agora :B

Divirtam-se :B

X**-**x**-**X**-**x-X-x-X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

# Chegando no covil, os Akas entram ...no covil - Como eu sou baka :B - #

Deidara: Chegamos ¬.\)

Sasori: Caraaii! x.x Um cupim me pego, porra x.x # Sasori sai correndo pro seu quarto #

Deidara: Adoro meu Danna ¬.\)

Tobi: Mim também adora meu Senpai! n.n # Abraça Deidara #

Deidara: Tobi...

Tobi: Diga, Senpai n.n

Deidara: Você é...

Tobi: Diga, Senpai n.n

Deidara: UM CHATO, IRRITANTE E AFEMINADO! ò.\)

Tobi: ToT Magoou Tobi...

Hidan: Affew...¬¬

Konan: Compraram? ¬¬

Kisame: O Que? º-º

Konan: Aquilo, seus inergúminos òÓ

Kisame: O que era? º-º

Konan: Num lembro, vocês demoraram muito e acabei esquecendo -.-'

Todos os recém-chegados: -.-'

# Itachi corre euforicamente para seu quarto. Sons de uma serra elétrica são ouvidos e gritos assustadores também#

Pein: Posso fazer uma perguntinha técnica?¬¬

Hidan: Que é? ¬¬

Pein: Quem foi o estúpido que comprou uma serra elétrica e deu pro Itachi?? òÓ

Kisame: º-º' Erhm...Sabe, é que no aniversário dele eu não tinha dado nada e o Kakuzo tinha muito dinheiro mesmo º-º'

Kakuzo: òÓ Ki- Kisameeeee... òÓ

Kisame: Erhm...º-º'

# Kisame sai correndo e Kakuzo o segue pelo covil inteiro, tentando esguelá-lo :B #

Pein: Okay, vocês precisam de mais TV á cabo uú

# Campainha#

# Sasori sai correndo de seu quarto e pega o pacote enoooorme, assim batendo a porta na cara de entregador# -- Como é que todo mundo sabe onde fica o covil deles menos eu?? uú--

Sasori: Sugoi #Olhinhos Brilhando#

Deidara: Sasori-danna??

Sasori: Chegou n.n Finalmente chegou n.n Meu sonho se realizou n.n

Tobi: Rimou! \õ/

Sasori: QUIETO, SER INFERIOR!! ÒÓ

Tobi: Mas Tobi is a good boy ç.ç Todos estão sendo maus com Tobi hoje ç.ç Me protege, Senpai ç.ç # Abraça Senpai #

Deidara: ¬.\) Ó Vida... -- Que cena Kawai \o/--

Hidan: O Que chegou?

# Sasori começa a desembrulhar o pacote. Depois de 10 minutos fazendo isso, achou uma fita normal e inocente# -- Só até agora :B--

Hidan: Tudo isso por uma mísera e mal-acabada fita? ò.Ó

Sasori: Sim n.n

Deidara: Cara-de-pau xD

Sasori: Morra, Avril Lavigne ¬¬

Deidara: Como é que é, Pinóquio?? Ò.\)

Sasori: Vai rodar a baiana, Barbie? xD

Deidara: Ora seu... òÓ

Hidan: Posso oferecer os dois á Jashin-sama antes de se matarem? n.n

Deidara e Sasori: Não, Draco Malfoy!! òÓ

Hidan: Morram! òÓ

# "Pequena Briguinha" entre os 3. Depois de alguns minutos rolando no chão e batendo e apanhando, Sasori, que estava cheio de hematomas (Marionetes têm hematomas? º-º), babando e com "alguns" galos á mostra, coloca a fita e todos sentam pra assistir, menos Pein e Itachi, que tinham algumas coisas a fazer#

Hidan: Que fênero de Filme é effa boffta??¬.x # Boca e olho esfolados :B #

Sasori: Terror ¬¬

Hidan: Pelo menoff iffo ¬.x

# Fita começa. Imagens medonhas e sombrias aparecem na Tela. Muitas coisas sem-sentido. Finalmente acaba#

# Telefone Toca e Deidara atende#

Deidara: Alô?? õ.\)

Voz Sombria: 7 Dias...

Deidara: Quem fedia?? õ.\)

Voz: Sete dias, indigente!

Deidara: Desculpe, não consigo escutar x.\)

Voz: Agora tah ouvindo?

Deidara: Não x.\)

Voz: E Agora?

Deidara: Mais ou menos x.\)

Voz: E AGORA??

Deidara: Ah sim. Agora sim :B

Voz: Sete Dias...

Deidara: Mãe, já disse que comprei seu presente, pára de me ligar! ò.\)

Voz: Não sou sua mãe! Vocês viverão somente 7 dias!!

# Desliga Telefone#

Deidara: Devia ser Trote x.\)

Voz: Não era trote #Risada Maligna#

Deidara: FuNdeu x.\)

Konan: Por que?? ¬¬

Deidara: Temos mais 7 dias de vida x.\)

Konan: Você é muito crédulo ¬¬

# Naquela noite...#

# Deidara acorda para ir no banheiro, quando passa pela sala e vê que Pein acabara de assistir á fita#

Deidara: Seu Estúpido!! X.\)

Pein: Não fale assim com o Seu Líder! E eu gostei da Trilha sonora :B

Deidara: Ora seu...

# Telefone Toca e Deidara atende#

Deidara: A-Alô?? x.\)

Voz: O Pein está?

Deidara: Não... Quer deixar recado? n.\)'

Voz: HaHa...¬¬ Muito engraçado...Passa pra ele ¬¬

Deidara: Já disse que ele não está :B Quer deixar recado?

Voz: Ta -.-' Cada louco que me aparece -.-' Eis o meu recado: SETE DIAS...

Deidara: Ahamm...DIAS é com " I " ?? n.\)'

Voz: Lógico -.-'

# Telefone desliga#

Pein: Quem era?

Deidara: Não vai querer saber x.\)

# Seis Dias depois...#

Tobi: Tobi teve um sonho assustador x.x

Kisame: Que sonho?

Tobi: Tobi sonhou que assistiu um filme estranho e uma voz disse pra Deidara-senpai que a gente ia morrer em 7 dias x.x

Sasori: Na verdade, Tobi, isso foi verdade há uma semana x.x

Tobi: OMG!! x.x

Kakuzo: Hidan...x.x

Hidan: Que foi, Kakuzo? x.x

Kakuzo: Se eu morrer antes de você, quero te dizer uma coisa x.x

Hidan: Fala, amigo x.x

Kakuzo: Não rela no meu dinheiro, senão você vai pro inferno comigo! òÓ

Hidan: Ora seu puto! òÓ

Kakuzo: Morra!! òÓ

# Os dois ficam se batendo#

Deidara: ¬.\) Sasori-danna ¬.\) Pare de tremer enquanto se segura no meu braço e soa feito um porco ¬.\\

Sasori: Deidara x.x Você é o único que me compreendeu quando eu precisei...x.x

Deidara: E o Kiko?¬.\)

Tobi: Casou com a Kika, comprou uma casa em Kikolândia, teve vários Kikinhos e Kikinhas e comprou um Kikomóvel! \õ/

Deidara: ò.\)

Sasori: Eu preciso morrer por último, sou o mais bonito daqui. Preciso de uma isca que no caso é você! x.x

Deidara: Seu medroso metido! ò.\)

Sasori: Shut Up, Barbie x.x

Deidara: Art is a Bang! ò.\)

Sasori: Art is a Eternal Beauty! òÓ

Deidara: BANG!

Sasori: ETERNAL!

Deidara: BANG!! ò.\)

Sasori: ETERNAL!! ò.ó

Hidan: Jashin-sama!! :B

Konan: CALEM-SE, CALEM-SE, CALEM-SEEEE!! ò.ó

Tobi: Professor Giraffales! \õ/

Konan: É exatamente isso que eu odeio! òÓ

Tobi: O Professor?

Kisame: As Girafas?

Pein: Bom é correr, pular brincar e quando a fome chegar, GIRAFFAS!! 8D

Konan: Morra!! òÓ # Taca Pein, Kisame e Tobi pela Janela #

Sasori: Konan-sama x.x

Konan: Que foi? òÓ

Sasori: Só ia dizer que a TV tá ligada, mesmo fora da Tomada x.x #Aponta pra TV ligada e Fora do Ar#

Konan: hum...Interessante...

# Todos chegam três passos á frente, menos Sasori, que estava de cavalinho em Deidara# ( Kawai \o/)

# Garota cabelos lisíssimos e negros aparece sentada. Ela começa a sair da Tela, quando um garotinho de uns 5 anos com uma estranha semelhança com Konohamaru entra no covil, pega uma metralhadora e atira em Samara, a garota que saía da TV#

Tobi: Você nos salvou! # Abraça garotinhos#

Garotinho Poser: Meu Deus! # Empurra Tobi pra longe#

Pein: Obrigado, não precisava empurrar essa pobre criatura para começar a me adorar u.ù

# Garotinho Poser ( ou G.P.) Passa direto por Pein, ignorando-o. Fica em frente á Sasori, Deidara e Itachi#

Pein: ToT

Konan: É, ele não veio te adorar! n.n

G.P.: Eu não acredito! Vocês são meus personagens favoritos, **Garra, Ino e Sasqui Otirrow!!**

Deidara: NANI?? Ò.\)

Sasori: Sasqui Otirrow xD # Se matando de rir #

Itachi: -/.\-' Não...acredito...Fui confundido com o fracassado do meu irmão -/.\-'

Sasori: Sasqui Otirrow xD²

Itachi: Sasori...Não teve tanta graç...

G.P.: Ele não é o **Sazôri**! Ele é o **Garra**! Cara, você é poser!

Deidara: Imagine Você! Ò.\)

G.P.: **Ino**, sua voz ta grossa demais. Quer uma pastilha? 8D

Deidara: Seu Moleque!! Ò.\) # Veia saltada na testa. Tentou pular em cima do pobre garotinho poser, mas foi apartado por Kakuzo #

Kakuzo: Calma! . Ele nos salvou, lembra?? .

Deidara: Me largue! Eu vou explodir esse moleque! Ò.\)

# Kakuzo enfia um hyper-ultra-mega-sugoi-calmante na boca de Deidara, o que fez este voltar ao normal no mesmo instante #

# Hidan tenta segurar Sasori, que estava rindo descontroladamente e se controcendo no chão, mas não conseguia segurá-lo #

Hidan: Volta aqui!! òÓ Sasori, quando você parar de rir, você ta fudido!! òÓ

Sasori: Aí, olha só: " Sasqui Otirrow, pega um pega geral. Frita um ovo na cabeça e apanha de geral" xD ( Cara...Nunca fui boa com rimas, mas que se dane n.n)Tobi: Diga, Senpai m.m

a ¬.\\

me pego, porra . # Sasori sai correndo pro seu querto #

Hidan: Essa foi a sua melhor composição?? -.-'

Sasori: Foi xD

Hidan: Imagina a pior -.-'

Sasori: " Sasqui Otirrow no país das maravilhas XD"

Itachi: Ele tah começando a me irritar -/.\-'

Sasori: "Sr. E Sra. Otirrow" Estrelando Sasqui e Itachi Otirrow xD

Itachi: Agora chega!! ò/.\Ó

# Itachi tranca Sasori em um armário#

Itachi: Meus problemas acabaram... u/.\u

Tobi: Tabajaraaaaa! \õ/

Itachi: De novo não /.\


End file.
